Dark Souls
Artorias Of The Abyss, DS NPC, Lore, DS, Brokers, DS Covenant. DS Lords Northern Undead Asylum Hollows The basic enemy of the game's first half. People afflicted with the Darksign who have succumbed to their curse, turning into nearly-mindless zombies. Undead become Hollows when they lose their will to keep going, usually because they were trapped in a hopeless situation or decisively failed at the goal that was helping them push forward. While they are completely insane and almost mindless, they are less animalistic than usual zombies, with most using weapons and some even utilizing ambush tactics. Vagrants Bizarre, incredibly rare creatures resembling dark blobs with claws and white tendrils. They only spawn when a player in another game loses a great amount of humanity and dies before being able to reclaim it (spawning an "evil" Vagrant), or drops a valuable item and leaves it behind for some time (a "good" Vagrant). Asylum Demon A large, goblin-like demon that guards the Undead Asylum. The go-to tutorial boss. Stray Demon An optional boss similar to the Asylum Demon. It resides in the floor below the latter's, and is only available once you return to the Undead Asylum. The primary difference between this boss and the Asylum Demon is its weapon choice and an added ability to create magic blasts. Upper Undead Burg Sewer Rats Large rats that primarily occupy sewers. They mostly make their home in the Depths, but they can also be found under the bridge in Undead Burg. They're usually found in groups of 3-5, and attacking one will aggro all of the others. The Black Knights Former knights of Gwyn, their equipment charred black in their wars against the demons. These solitary knights are found as Minibosses scattered throughout Lordran, while large groups of them only respawn in the Kiln of the First Flame. Of a sort — getting burned so badly and constantly has made them nearly impervious to flame, a quality which helps you if you can get their shield. This is what the Black Knights in the final area actually are - scorched armor left behind by the knights who burned with Gwyn, still moving around to defend him while their actual spirits roam the stairway between the Kiln and the Firelink Altar. They were some of Gwyn's most powerful and loyal knights, always at his side in battle while the other Silver Knights stayed behind to guard Anor Londo; many even accompanied him on his suicide mission to link the Flame, and were burned alive in the process — and even then, their empty armors still guard their fallen lord by the time you arrive. Crystal Lizards Tiny, solitary lizards either made of or covered in sparkling crystal. They are one of the few creatures in Lordran not out for your blood, instead fleeing when discovered and vanishing if not struck down. Taurus Demon A large, minotaur-like demon that blocks your way to the Undead Parish. It is the second boss fought in the game (barring Sequence Breaking). Several Taurus Demons appear in the Demon Ruins, although most of them can only be fought after the Ceaseless Discharge dies, draining the lava lake. It's based on a minotaur and vaguely resembles a wingless Zodd in that regard, although its horns are curled, resembling a ram's, and it has a skull-like face. Havel the Rock One of Lord Gwyn's followers, Havel is actually a Bishop, though if he belongs to the Way of White is not known. He is also the sworn enemy of Seath the Scaleless. He is found in the locked watchtower leading from the Undead Burg to the Darkroot Basin. Invented the Great Magic Barrier miracle to combat the sorcery he hated. Although he doesn't use it in combat. He's either smart enough to realize he's being lured into a trap or scared to fight outside the confined space of the tower when he runs back into the tower after going through the entrance. After going Hollow. Locked up for his own and everyone else's safety by Gwyn. Although the item description when it says "For his own good, of course" can be taken as sarcastically toned, since it was more likely done not to protect him from others, but to protect others from him. As one of Gwyn's followers, there's no doubt he faced several dangers and came out on top. His Dragon's Tooth, which is speculated to be made from one of Seath's teeth. Was known to hate sorcery. This was also one of the reasons he hated Seath. Speculated to be the reason his loot stash in Anor Londo notably includes an Occult Club, a weapon designed to attack gods. What strengthens this connection is a possible Meaningful Name; Vaclav Havel was an instrumental figure in the Czechoslovakian Velvet Revolution. Hellkite Dragon / Red Drake / Bridge Wyvern A massive red drake which soars around the Undead Burg. Appears when you first arrive in the Undead Burg, and then harasses you when you try to cross the bridge from the Burg to the Parish. With lots of fire. Can be skipped, and with good reason. It can regenerate health after it's taken a certain amount of damage, which makes it harder to needle it to death with arrows from a safe distance unless you can do more damage than it can heal. By the lore, it's much weaker than any true dragon, but it's sometimes even more difficult to kill than Kalameet; its tail is very easy to destroy, in contrast. (Although to be fair, you can only properly fight Kalameet after one of his wings is crippled.) Unlike the purple, lightning-breathing drake whelps you find in the Valley of Drakes, this one is a big red wyvern that breathes fire, and is correspondingly more deadly. It isn't actually a dragon, it's a drake: a much weaker, unintelligent, and mortal creature only distantly related to dragons. It says something about the power the ancient dragons possessed that this thing is considered weak by comparison. Not one of the immortal dragons, but rather being one of their weaker cousins, the drakes. Undead Parish Fang Boars Huge boars clad in nigh-impenetrable armor. One blocks the entrance to the Undead Parish along with a horde of Hollows, while two more wait in the entrance hallway to the Duke's Archives. They're just boars in armor, but they're some of the toughest enemies at the points you encounter them. The fully armored boars that guard the Duke's Archives are incredibly sturdy, lack the Undead Parish boar's weak point, and will deflect most forms of damage with little effect. Undead Balder Knights Knights of the kingdom of Balder, hollowed out and wandering Lordran after their kingdom's fall. Most of those encountered have congregated to guard the Undead Parish, though some can be found atop Sen's Fortress. The rapier wielders prioritize graceful swordsmanship and counters over pure offense and defense, and the side sword wielders are no slouches either. Their kingdom was destroyed by the Undead curse overtaking too many people, causing it to collapse. Berenike Knights Huge knights in heavy armor, wielding great maces and shields. They were renowned for their immense power, but as many in Berenike succumbed to the curse, the knights ventured to Lordran in desperation to reach Anor Londo. With the exception of the mighty Tarkus, they all failed and went Hollow, becoming imposing obstacles for the Chosen Undead. The sole non respawning one in the Undead Parish, who guards the Fire Keeper Soul, can be a difficult fight for a low-level player. The respawning ones in the Painted World of Ariamis and Sen's Fortress are more manageable due to being encountered much later in the game. They bear many visual and behavioral similarities to Demon's Souls' Tower Knight, just dramatically shrunk down. Channelers Dark sorcerors who serve as Seath's assistants, sent out to various areas of Lordran to gather human specimens for the mad dragon's research. They prefer to stay out of range and pelt their opponents with Soul Arrows, while buffing any other enemies within radius. The Channelers collectively seem to be Seath's most trusted minions. They're accomplished sorcerors, and as servants of Seath, they're evil to the bone. Titanite Demons Ferocious demons that spawned from the Titanite Slabs when the nameless deity of blacksmiths passed away. Despite looking like partially broken statues, their immense durability and powerful attacks make them forces to be reckoned with. They carry a special weapon called a Titanite Catch Pole, which functions as a combination halberd and magic catalyst. Their heads are missing, if they ever had them at all. This doesn't seem to interfere with their sight. Classified as such due to their rarity, difficulty, and lack of respawning. However. They emerged from Titanite Slabs, they seem to be made of the stuff, and they drop Demon Titanite when killed. Bell Gargoyles / Belfry Gargoyles A pair of demonic gargoyles hiding under the guise of statues atop the Undead Parish's church, and guardians of the first Bell of Awakening. Another pair are seen guarding the outskirts of Anor Londo. If you're keeping your distance too much, they'll start spewing flames over a large area. The ones encountered in Anor Londo breathe lightning instead. In Anor Londo, where they are met individually, have around the same health as their boss counterpart, and don't respawn, effectively making them a Miniboss for the bridge section. They're quite capable of it, though it's mostly used to do jump attacks on you. They're made of patinated bronze instead of stone — appropriate since they're fought in a Gothic church. Lower Undead Burg Undead Attack Dogs Zombified hounds that patrol the lowest parts of the Undead Burg and the surface of the Depths. Hollow Thief / Undead Assassin Vicious Hollows found only in the Lower Undead Burg. While their savage brethren attack mindlessly on sight, they prefer to wait in ambush and overpower their prey. Hollow Thieves seem to be the smartest of the standard Hollows, as they are able to parry attacks and most of them attack by kicking down doors in coordinated ambushes. They use throwing knives at range and attack with a dagger when they close in. Capra Demon A humanoid, goat-headed demon that lurks in the lower section of the Undead Burg, alongside two Undead Attack Dogs. It holds the key needed to access the Depths. Several Capra Demons are also encountered in the Demon Ruins. Has four eyes, and they're red. As if it wasn't Obviously Evil enough. In biology, "Capra" is a genus of goats and goat-like mammals. What does its face look like again? Inexplicably wears pants in contrast to the other demons. Wears a goat-like skull for a helmet, although it's unclear whether it's the demon's actual head. The Depths Butchers Two hulking cannibals who operate a large kitchen at the start of the Depths. One is hacking up huge slabs of meat, while the other guards several corpses in barrels (and a very alive Laurentius) in the back. They're so stocky and muscular as to seem androgynous, so one would be forgiven for not realizing they're both women. They seem to hack up and eat whoever they can get their hands on, alive or Undead. If Maneater Mildred is one of them and is searching Blighttown of all places for more sources of meat, they may very well eat worse things too. Slimes Living blobs of slime that infest the ceilings of the Depths' sewer canals. They're big blobs of an indeterminate substance, with no other features beyond that. They start off clinging to the ceiling, and will only drop down if hit with a ranged attack or if the player steps underneath them. Which can then lead to... Giant Rat A gargantuan version of a normal Sewer Rat, serving as an optional Miniboss in the Depths. It waits within an early room that it nearly fills up, guarding some loot and a shortcut with potent poison attacks. Evidently someone tried and failed to kill it before you, as there's an axe lodged in its left eye. It's a Sewer Rat that can barely fit in the enormous antechamber you find it in. Basilisks Bizarre creatures mainly found in the deepest subsection of the Depths, as well as the Great Hollow. While they look ridiculous and attack very slowly, they are some of the most dangerous enemies in the game, as their breath inflicts Curse. The former, though they don't resemble conventional depictions of the monster. Their breath releases a large cloud of toxins that rapidly inflicts the Curse status effect for as long as you're immersed in it. Their distinct croaking is usually the first sign that they're around, especially in the relative quiet of the Great Hollow. Kirk, Knight of Thorns A notorious Darkwraith who attacks the protagonist several times over the course of the journey. Possibly. Not only are the Darkwraiths more morally ambiguous than outright evil, but This example contains a TRIVIA entry. It should be moved to the TRIVIA tab.Word of God confirms that he's actually a Chaos Servant. Indeed, you even find his armor near the Daughter of Chaos after defeating him during all three encounters. If that's the case, he was never attacking you For the Evulz, he was gathering humanity to help soothe the Ill Girl's pain! This example contains a TRIVIA entry. It should be moved to the TRIVIA tab.Word of God confirms that he's a Chaos Servant posing as a Darkwraith. The reveal that he's actually a Chaos Servant makes him a darker version of Garl Vinland; a knight willing to commit violence against strangers in order to aid a good-natured Ill Girl. Gaping Dragon A dragon who grew obsessed with its own hunger, devoting so much of itself to eating that its entire body transformed into a mouth. Killing it gives you the key to Blighttown. It was originally a normal dragon that became so obsessed with eating, its body mutated into a giant maw. Now it can only think about eating. It was originally a normal stone dragon. Then its obsession with hunger turned its ribcage into a massive maw. Can eat naked Undeads and heavily armoured champions all the same. Blighttown Infested Ghouls Hollowed residents of Blighttown, who have been mutated into dangerous creatures by the area's numerous toxins. They patrol the area's upper platforms and will pounce upon intruders from every angle. Even more so than the standard Hollows, if the fact that they often hit you with mutilated corpses is any indication. Their bodies are grotesquely warped and distended, making them look more like lizard people on first glance than other Hollows. Getting killed by their grab attack will result in them devouring you alive. Some of them also carry around chewed-up human corpses in place of conventional weapons. Infested Barbarians Hulking mutants that wield huge clubs, usually found in Blighttown's cave passages and poisonous swamp. A second type, only found guarding the entrance to Quelaag's Domain, have exchanged their clubs for massive boulders that they can throw or strike with. Since this does much more damage and there are a group of them tightly packed together, they're extremely difficult to take on, and many players will take the long way around the nest just to avoid them. They more resemble trolls and ogres than the game's giants. Blowdart Snipers Slender humanoids that inhabit precarious ledges all over Blighttown, from which they fire darts that inflict Toxic damage. You will learn to hate them. Their darts inflict Toxic, a much more lethal version of Poison that more rapidly depletes your health. Parasitic Wall Hugger A huge... thing that clings to a cavern wall near the bottom of the Blighttown platforms. It guards a unique pyromancy spell, but very little is known about it. It has several clawed tendrils that hook it to the side of the cavern, multiple other tentacles that appear to be useless other than for feeling the air around it, and it's constantly and wildly pulsating for little apparent reason. Its name indicates that it's a parasite of some kind, yet it's significantly larger than anything you find in Blighttown. It's the only enemy like it in the whole game, which only serves to make it more inexplicable. Cragspiders Large fire-breathing spider creatures found in Blighttown's lower platforms and swamp. Their appearance and harnessing of pyromancy indicate that they might be spawns of Quelaag. A miniaturized version of the spider Quelaag is fused with, making a relation between the two likely. They have fire breath, and can also spawn a flaming tendril attack. Maneater Mildred A mysterious woman wearing a sack on her head who invades you in the swamps of Blighttown. Defeating her allows you to summon her for help against Quelaag. Dialogue from Laurentius suggests that if he remained stuck in the Depths, someone would've come to feast upon him. Given Mildred's moniker (her Japanese name, "Mildred the human-eater", is even more explicit), and the fact that she wears a sack on her head and wields a Butcher Knife just like the similar enemies found in the Depths, there's little doubt about it. Has apparently cannibalized several people, yet unlike every other NPC summon or invader, her fate following her final appearance is unknown. In Dark Souls, this pretty much means you get away scot-free. Chaos Witch Quelaag One of the seven Daughters of Chaos, this woman has been fused into the body of a gigantic, bloated spider creature. As the guardian of the second Bell of Awakening, she attacks any who intrude on her domain with Chaos-based pyromancies. It turns out she was trying to alleviate her sister's illness, using the Bell of Awakening as an excuse to kill any Undead who journeyed into her domain as a source for harvesting the humanity needed to ease said illness. A naked woman's upper body on top of a demonic fire spider. That said, she's still better off than her sister, who fell deathly ill from the blight pus she sucked when saving one of her followers. As with her sisters, she fought alongside the Witch of Izalith against the Everlasting Dragons. Valley of Drakes Drakes Smaller descendants of the dragons for whom the Valley is named. They reside only near the end of the Valley. Their main attack, other than swooping and lunging, is a stream of lightning breath. They're some of the smallest creatures in the Dark Souls dragon family, though they're still larger than your character by a fair margin. It's left ambiguous whether this is their natural size or whether they're still whelps, although their close resemblance to the Hellkite Wyvern suggests that they're just younger members of the same species. Undead Dragon A massive, long-decayed dragon corpse guarding some valuable loot; however, when approached, it springs to life as a Dracolich. Another can be found on the bridge to Priscilla's chamber in the Painted World. Instead of fire or lightning like their brethren, they breathe clouds of poison. The dragon in the Painted World is actually split in half, which only becomes apparent when you kill it and see its legs blocking the other end of the bridge. The legs themselves are still alive, and can be made to stand up with a properly aimed jumping attack, opening up a handy shortcut to the area’s end. Sen's Fortress Man-Serpents Large, bipedal Snake People who guard Sen's Fortress and the prison in Duke's Archives. Context points to them being some of Seath's experiments, but an item description in Dark Souls III implies that they (or at least the similar creatures in that game) are descendants of the dragons. If Seath created them, this is most likely what they are. The sorceress version has four arms, and dishes out deadly lightning spells. Despite being very dangerous enemies in and of themselves, the ones in the Duke's Archives prison are terrified of the Pisacas, and will high-tail it out once they've been released, completely ignoring you in the rush even if you start attacking them. Unlike most examples, they have fully humanoid bodies and snake heads. These heads are unfortunately prehensile, and can attack you from above. Mimics A particularly nasty type of monster that imitates chests, devouring those foolish enough to open them and viciously attacking those who don't fall for the ruse. Undead Prince Ricard An undead knight whom you meet atop Sen's Fortress and who is implied to be a noble from Astora. He attacks you when you approach him, suggesting he is hollow. Implied to be from Astora royalty, judging from his weapon and armor set. According to item descriptions, his adventures before he went hollow were narrated in a well-known monomyth. Has rather mediocre stats for a hostile NPC, having a few decent weapons, decent health pool, and medium mobility. Gate Giant, Boulder Giant, and Fire Giant A trio of Giants conscripted by the gods to run most of the fortress's defenses from the roof: one opens the gate when the Bells of Awakening are rung, the second rolls boulders down into the fortress, and the last tosses massive firebombs across the roof to kill any who make it that far. The Fire Giant's bombs are the biggest threat on the fortress's roof, splashing large radiuses with fire that sticks around for several seconds. If you fail to kill it before entering the fog door, it will continue to toss these bombs into the Iron Golem's arena, making the fight infinitely harder. The Iron Golem A massive, humanoid suit of armor standing atop Sen's Fortress. Defeating it is the final trial before the Chosen Undead can gain access to Anor Londo and obtain the Lordvessel. Its core, which you obtain after defeating it, is actually the power source of that humongous giant, and without it, it's nothing more than a useless suit of armor, as evidenced by the core and the armor set's descriptions. Said to have ended the quests of thousands of would-be Chosen Undead since its creation, and those are the ones who had survived Sen's Fortress to reach it. The Iron Golem's core is said to be the bone of an Everlasting Dragon, which is proven when you use it to forge the Dragon Bone Fist. Anor Londo Sentinels / Royal Sentinels Giant knights who stand guard all over Anor Londo, guarding the path to the palace and the Duke's Archives. Two elite varieties, the Royal Sentinels, block the way to Ornstein and Smough's room. Painting Guardians A clan of robed, graceful warriors found only in Anor Londo's church, devoted to guarding the painting within which leads to the Painted World of Ariamis. They've defended the Painted World for many generations, though their reasons for doing so have long since faded into history. While they're very nimble, they're also very easy to kill by the time you encounter them. Batwing Demons Large, batlike humanoids who defend the exterior of Anor Londo's castle. Despite their demonic natures, they only serve the gods, and show up to both escort worthy Undead to the city and defend it tooth-and-nail. They resemble giant humanoid bats with smooth skin and warped heads. The trio that show up to escort you from Sen's Fortress to Anor Londo are completely non-hostile. One stays behind afterward, and will transport you back and forth at will no matter how many of its brethren you slaughter. They don't look or act much like any other demons in the game. They use their spears to cast ranged lightning spells, and their normal melee strikes are imbued with lightning. The Silver Knights Former knights of Gwyn, but unlike those who became the Black Knights, they were left behind to guard Anor Londo during Gwyn's departures, and their equipment is still pristine. Though weaker than their charred counterparts, they still put up a good fight as the standard enemies within the castle. Since their armor was never burned by the flames of Chaos, they maintain their silver sheen and will shine prominently when exposed to light. Even though Anor Londo is mostly empty and Gwynevere is an illusion, they are still devoted to guarding the city with their lives. Dragonslayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough A pair of high-ranking knights that guard Princess Gwynevere's chamber. The bosses of Anor Londo. For a relative sense of little, since said "little guy" is about nine feet tall. One of the reasons their boss fight works so well is that they complement each other perfectly. Smough is lumbering and massive, and thus relatively easy to avoid by getting behind the pillars in the room; while Ornstein is extremely quick and nimble, and can zip around the pillars to get to you. Smough relies mostly on brute force, but Ornstein often couples his attacks with lightning magics. Even in lore, the two are vastly different—Ornstein is an honored knight, and one of Gwyn's most trusted men, while Smough is widely reviled as a sadistic executioner whose own desire for knighthood was denied thanks to his cannibalistic tendencies. Smough was denied knighthood because his cannibalism was rather unbecoming of such stature. During their fight, they'll often destroy the pillars in the room while trying to get you with their stronger attacks. They're lesser demigods, in the same vein as Artorias and Ciaran. Neither of them like each other, but they put their differences aside so that they can protect Gwynevere. They're not too fond of each other (given Smough's I'm a Humanitarian tendencies), but they'll still fight together to kick your ass. Both of them are defending Gwynevere from the Chosen Undead. Ornstein respects bravery and loyalty, as he shows a brief moment of respect towards Smough if he dies first. According to Dark Souls 3, Ornstein may have been a fake and Smough was the only one to stay in Anor Londo to protect it. Earning esteem from the others and finally achieving his dream of being knighted. Dragonslayer Ornstein One of Gwyn's Four Knights, associated with the Lion. He guards the Cathedral of Anor Londo along with Executioner Smough. Part of Dark Souls III's lore implies that Ornstein actually survived the encounter against the Chosen Undead, but eventually left Anor Londo in search of his old teacher, the Nameless King. However, considering that Gwynevere and Anor Londo's sunset was an illusion, Ornstein could've been too. Although he'd object to the trope name, he is believed to be the Captain of the Four Knights and is thus one of Gwyn's top lieutenants. Also a minor subversion, in that you kill him about halfway though the game. Like all the other knights, he was disgusted by Smough's cannibalistic tendencies and barred him from being a knight. Dark Souls III states that the real Ornstein left Anor Londo after watching over it for a long period of time following the war with the dragons. All for the sake of finding his friend and teacher, the Nameless King, who is all but stated to be Gwyn's firstborn. This would retroactively mean that the Ornstein's faced in 1 and 2 could be fakes. He is the only one of Gwyn's Four Knights to be still alive in the present day. Executioner Smough The Executioner of Anor Londo, seeking the approval of Gwyn. Guards the Cathedral of Anor Londo alongside Dragon Slayer Ornstein. He's very agile for someone his size. Justified as he's a minor God, and he's actually not that bulky under his armour, as confirmed by the official artbook. Averted, both in his day job and boss battle. Ornstein is respectful of Smough if he's killed first, but the latter just smashes Ornstein flat if the Dragonslayer falls first, letting out a chuckle as he does so. Also, the guy uses a Giant hammer to execute people, presumably by smashing them into paste. Chuckles a lot during the fight. He lets out one as well when smashing down Ornstein to get his powers. As repugnant as he is, Smough's loyalty to Gwyn and Anor Londo is admirable, to say the least. Even Ornstein, who despises Smough's cannibalism, shows his respect if Smough dies first. He desired to be one of the four knights but he repulsed them with his cannibalism. The entire ruling body of Anor Londo can't stand him, Four Knights included, so he hates them back, spitefully dispatching Ornstein while he's down if you take out the Dragonslayer first. If Smough goes down first instead, we see Ornstein briefly offer his respect to the body before absorbing it... meaning that Ornstein, who Smough would kill in envy, was the one person who didn't completely hate his guts. By the time of Dark Souls III, Smough was the last knight at his post when the Cathedral of the Deep invaded Anor Londo. He died fighting against them. Some items in Dark Souls III imply that not only did he become a respected knight of Anor Londo, but that he was the only one who stayed there. Even Ornstien left. When the Cathedral of the Deep invaded, Smough sacrificed himself in a failed but valiant defence. To the Four Knights. Interestingly, in Dark Souls III, it was revealed that, according to his Great Hammer, he eventually did become a knight. Despite them not being in any way an optional boss, neither Ornstein nor Smough actually died in Dark Souls, as both were mentioned in Dark Souls III.' But while Ornstein simply wasn't there in the first place (you're only fighting an illusion or copy of him, as he has presumably already left Anor Londo to search for his former master, the Nameless King), there's no explanation for how Smough survived the encounter to die fighting the worshippers of the Cathedral of the Deep. The Catacombs Skeletons Exactly What It Says on the Tin, skeletons reanimated by Necromancers to serve Gravelord Nito. They are found in the Catacombs and the Tomb of the Giants, and respawn when killed unless their corresponding Necromancer is killed or they are struck down with divine weapons. There also exist giant varieties, which commonly populate the Tomb. Hordes of skeletons brought to life through necromancy. Necromancer, The sorcerors that animate them throughout the Catacombs. After being "killed" without the use of divine weapons, they will constantly form again until their necromancers are killed. The primary danger of the standard skeletons. While they have little health and can be cut down fairly easily, they will constantly regenerate under normal circumstances, and unprepared players will swiftly find themselves trapped in a dozens-strong mob. Wisps Strange spirits manifesting as floating skulls. Their only attack is to float at you and blow themselves up. While they are mainly found throughout the Catacombs, the Masses of Souls that lurk in the depths of New Londo also spawn them. All they do is detonate when they get close. They don't behave much like the ghosts New Londo is rife with, as they lack bodies and are only capable of screaming and exploding. Bonewheel Skeletons Skeletons strapped to spiked wheels, found only in the deepest cavern of the Catacombs and the basement of the Painted World. Despite their rarity, they are some of the most feared and hated enemies in the game. Out of all the normal enemies, few are more reviled than the Bonewheels, and for good reason. The Pinwheel A necromancer residing in the Catacombs below Lordran. If you believe the common fan theory that Pinwheel is a family of three fused together after one of them tried to reanimate the other two. No matter who you think did it, the end result is not pretty. A father or mother trying to revive her loving family, or a child doing everything in their power to bring back their parents. Whatever it/they used to be, we know that it's sentient. And self-aware. And conscious. It's quite possible that it's even doing more and more horrific experiments of its own volition. Creates some doubles during his boss fight. And you can see disposed clones on the way in. The fan theory outlined below suggests he may have developed the ability as part of his scheme to disentangle his components from each other. You find several weaker Pinwheels just outside of Nito's chamber. He siphons off Gravelord Nito's abilities while Nito lies dormant, which helps explaining the latter's Drama-Preserving Handicap. Tomb of the Giants Skeletal Beasts Hulking, quadrupedal skeleton monsters that lurk in the darkness of the Tomb. It's unclear what these things actually are, since they're clearly not human skeletons. They look like animals, but what animals? Bone Towers Tall pillars of crudely reassembled bones that spring up from the ground in the deeper parts of the Tomb. Despite their unwieldy appearances, they can attack lethally with spiraling arms or by slamming the entire structure down. Skeleton Babies Hordes of what appear to be infant skeletons, only found in the chamber before Nito along with several Pinwheel clones. Duke's Archives / Crystal Cave Undead Crystal Soldier Hollows that have been experimented on by Seath, and fused with powerful crystals. Crystal General An unknown Hollow knight who attacks you on your way to Seath's boss room (at least, his first boss room). His armour set can be found lying in the garden leading to the Crystal Cave. On top of being covered with crystals, his armour set is remarkably ornate, implying he was a knight of sorts before turning Hollow. Pisacas Twisted results of Seath's immortality experiments, these slithering masses of tentacles are kept in the Archives prison and released to deal with escapees. They used to be people, but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking. It's strongly implied that they don't really want to attack you, and are only doing so out of the fear and confusion the prison alarm brings them. When you visit their cage with the alarm turned off, none of them will attack, and you can hear some of them whimpering. Some of the most tragic enemies in a game full of Fallen Heroes and cursed civilians; they're innocent women experimented on by Seath and turned into tentacled monstrosities. Inside their cell, you can hear them crying. This is what happens to the women kidnapped by the Channelers and brought to Seath. Crystal Golems Hulking crystal constructs developed by Seath to guard the Crystal Cave. Weaker varieties can also be found all over the Darkroot Basin. Bizarrely, the Golden Crystal Golems seem to function as this. The one at the end of Darkroot Basin has trapped Dusk of Oolacile inside of it, while the one outside Crystal Cave contains Siegmeyer's daughter Sieglinde. They are the only standard enemies to function this way, and it's unknown why or how they do this. They are artificial constructs with no minds of their own, and exist purely to do Seath's bidding. Apparently mindless bruisers made entirely of crystal. Maneater Shells Giant ambulatory clams that reside only in two places: a cavern near the end of Crystal Cave, and the shores of Ash Lake. Darkroot Garden / Basin Demonic Foliage Bipedal plant creatures that roam Darkroot Garden, ambushing travelers on the narrow paths. They mainly attack with their arms, which can be used as whips or in dangerous grab attacks. Their names imply that they're normal plants possessed by a demonic force, but any more about this is unknown. Many of them disguise themselves as normal shrubs and plant life, only to burst out of the ground just in time to strike unsuspecting players. Frog-Rays Bizarre creatures that seem to be native wildlife, resembling (as their name indicates) hybrids between frogs and stingrays. They attack with their long, prehensile tongues. Great Stone Knights Animate stone warriors that guard the deeper parts of the forest. The main thing that differentiates them from similar enemies is that they can cast the Tranquil Walk of Peace spell, which binds you and dramatically slows your movement. Completely artificial stone constructs. Hydra A monstrous, multi-headed creature that haunts the basin found at the bottom of the Darkroot Garden. A stronger Hydra is found in the Ash Lake. The Hydra possesses seven heads which it uses to either fire massive streams of water at you or simply try to bash you. Each of them can be cut, and it's possible to kill the Hydra by severing all heads before its health bar is depleted. It's worth noting that unlike normal enemies or its own health bar, the heads do not grow back if the player dies or goes back to a bonfire before it dies. Early concept art reveals that the Hydra's heads were actually meant to be the tails of an even bigger crocodile-like beast. This was ultimately scrapped in favour of a shell-like body connecting the heads. Moonlight Butterfly A magic-wielding creation of Seath the Scaleless. Though its purpose is unknown, it's found guarding a bridge in the Darkroot Garden, and readily attacks all that try to pass with an impressive flurry of spells. Forest Protectors Members of the Forest Hunters covenant, who have dedicated their lives to protecting the forest and Artorias' grave. They are found throughout the interior forest, and will remain hostile unless you join the covenant. They've apparently been around since Artorias's burial, and have remained stalwart against all trespassers since. Warriors of the forest who fight to protect what's inside. Mushroom People Walking mushrooms found in Darkroot Garden and the deepest parts of the Great Hollow. They come in two varieties: the nearly harmless Mushroom Children, and the rarer Mushroom Parents, which are far from harmless. You might expect stubby, cartoony-looking mushroom people that toddle around the area to be pushovers. You'd expect this right up until the larger ones hit you with a nearly One-Hit Kill Megaton Punch. Great Felines A trio of giant cat beasts resembling much larger versions of Alvina, which guard one of the paths to Artorias's grave. Zig-zagged. Their goals are noble, but they're still vicious toward you. Great Grey Wolf Sif Great Grey Wolf Sif is the wolf companion of Sir Artorias, the Abysswalker. After Artorias passed away, Sif became the guardian of Artorias' grave in the Darkroot Garden. Sif wields Artorias' Greatsword and uses some of his moves in combat. New Londo Ruins / The Abyss Ghosts The spirits of the residents of New Londo, who were killed when the city was flooded to seal the Darkwraiths. Being ghosts, they are completely intangible, and can phase through anything to attack while being impervious to all retaliation. Another variety, Banshees, have an additional scream and magic attacks. Their forms are mostly hidden by ragged cloaks, giving them this appearance at a distance. Modeled after such; they have flowing cloaks, visible skulls, and attack by manifesting scythes. They can phase through walls and floors, and cannot be attacked unless the player is Cursed (either genuinely or through the use of a Transient Curse). These ghosts are different from most of the spirits found elsewhere in the series; they've lost their physical appearances, can't talk, and are uniformly hostile. They were once just citizens of New Londo, but the city's collapse rendered them enraged phantoms. Darkwraith Knights Sinister knights who have joined the Darkwraith covenant, dedicated to the spread of Dark and the Abyss. Along with the Four Kings, they were the cause of New Londo's fall, as they were considered too evil to let loose and the entire city was flooded just to contain them below. Draining the city unleashes them once again, and they set upon the Chosen Undead with deadly blades and dark spells. As is the case with much of Dark Souls, how evil they actually are is up to the player's interpretation once they hear Kaathe's Exposition Dump and learn the truth about the Dark. Are they really the dread beings New Londo had to be sacrificed to stop, are they warriors of justice fighting to bring humanity to their true potential, or are they something in between? They and the Four Kings made a pact with Darkstalker Kaathe, gaining power over the Abyss in the process. The gods and the sages were so terrified of the Darkwraiths that they destroyed the city and all of its residents just to keep them contained. Their grab attack can steal all of your liquid Humanity if it lands. Masses of Souls Towering monsters found in lower New Londo, formed from the collected masses of agonized souls trapped by the city's flooding. They generate Wisps while they attack, implicitly lone souls breaking off from the mass to attack by themselves. Unlike the regular ghosts of New Londo, the Masses of Souls are physical entities resembling warped blobs of screaming faces. Like the regular ghosts, with the added factor that they've been trapped in the flooded city with only the Darkwraiths for company for an untold period of time. Demon Ruins Egg Burdened / Egg Carriers Undead servants of the Fair Lady who congregate in the Demon Ruins, just outside her chambers (though two are found outside Quelaag's room earlier). They have taken on parasites that cause their bodies to fill up with eggs, and as such are hunched over in constant pain. Attacking and killing them will release the hostile maggots within, while getting attacked by one will cause you to start taking on their condition. Their backs are disgustingly swollen with clusters of eggs, and their skin is much more decayed and diseased-looking than other Hollows. And if you get attacked by one that successfully implants the parasite, your own head will swell up with the same after some time (though Eingyi will thankfully give you the cure when you visit him). The majority of them will pay you no mind as long as you don't harm them, and the few that will attack you without provocation seem to do so more out of an insane desperation to spread the eggs rather than active malice. Their hands are clasped in front of them, and they seem to be constantly muttering an unheard prayer or chant. Ceaseless Discharge This massive fire creature is the source of all the lava that fills the Demon Ruins and restricts access to Lost Izalith. This creature watches over an altar, on which is placed the body of one of the Daughters of Chaos. Picking the Gold Hemmed Black armor set up will anger the beast, leading to a boss battle. As the source of the lava covering the Demon Ruins, you'll have to defeat him before setting foot in yourself, although going there immediately after defeating Quelaag isn't recommended since you have yet to acquire the Lordvessel. Aesthetically, at least, he's a very sick, very mutated one, in the middle of a Fire and Brimstone Hell that he created. He was originally born with inflamed sores that oozed lava. That is horrifying enough, but after he lost the ring his sisters made to ease his pain, his sores eventually turned him into the abomination you see now. Is practically made of molten lava and closely resembles a wingless Balrog. He's vaguely humanoid due to his legs, but otherwise he's huge, covered in lava, and has several tentacle-like appendages on his back, not to mention a grotesquely demonic face. Demonic Statues Squat stone beings dotted all over the Demon Ruins and Lost Izalith, pretending to be the identical statues lining both areas. Functionally the demonic equivalent of The Goomba, all they do is slither forward and breathe fire. Their sole attack is breathing a stream of fire. The weakest and most common enemy in the Demon Ruins and Lost Izalith. They seem to be made completely of stone, though they react exactly the same way to being attacked as fleshier creatures. Burrowing Rockworms Gargantuan worms that burrow through the burning rock of the Demon Ruins. In essence, though they look more like gargantuan millipedes or pillbugs than proper worms. Demon Firesage A powerful demon found at the very end of the Demon Ruins. Yet another obstacle between you and Lost Izalith. According to the Demon's Catalyst, the Demon Firesage is the last living master of the ancient fire arts after the creation of pyromancy. The trope is also inverted because according to the same catalyst, the Demon Firesage was also the very first demon to be created following the birth of the Bed of Chaos. Centipede Demon A monstrous demon born from the spot where the Ceaseless Discharge carelessly dropped the ring that soothed his pain. It attacks the Chosen Undead on their way to Lost Izalith. Lost Izalith Bounding Demons of Izalith Bizarre-looking giant demons that fill Lost Izalith's lava fields. Due to the majority of them standing on lava and their aggro ranges being rather small, they are mainly dangerous to those getting lost or exploring the full area for items. Infamously, these so-called demons are just reskinned versions of the Undead Dragon's severed legs, given a very basic moveset and scattered through Lost Izalith. This is one of the elements attributed to the game's development cycle, which left much of Izalith unfinished and rushed for time. Chaos Bugs A number of small, scurrying insects found exclusively inside and just outside of the shortcut between Demon Ruins and Lost Izalith, accessible only via ranking up in the Chaos Servant covenant. They are completely harmless, at least to you. They're tiny, harmless bugs that reside exclusively in an out-of-the-way shortcut. They're also essentially what kills Solaire if the Sunlight Maggot hasn't been retrieved. One of the bugs hosts the Sunlight Maggot, a glowing parasite that doubles as a valuable helm to use in dark areas. But if Solaire finds it first, it completely overtakes him, turning him Ax-Crazy and causing him to turn on you. The bug hosting the Sunlight Maggot has glowing red eyes. Chaos Eaters Easily Lost Izalith's strangest creations, these alien-looking beings mostly inhabit a sewer canal deep inside the central temple, though two cling to the outside. Their most distinguishing feature is their round leech-like mouths, which occupy the entire top of their heads. Bed of Chaos Guardian The eldest of the seven Daughters of Chaos, she protects the Bed of Chaos from any invaders that wish to harm it. While she shares the same model as Quelana, they are not the same character. Creator of the Chaos Fire Whip pyromancy spell, which was her signature spell. This is the only explanation as to why she would do something as crazy as guarding the entrance to the lair of her mother's murderer instead of fleeing the god-forsaken place that is Lost Izalith. Her face is obscured by the Gold-hemmed robes she wears. Much like her sister, the Fair Lady, no name is given for her in-game. The Official Guide gives "her" name as Quelaana, but it also erroneously describes her as male. Fittingly, given she created the Chaos Fire Whip pyromancy, although she's more likely to cast Chaos Fireballs and Chaos Firestorms if you drag out the fight for too long. Bed of Chaos A massive, tree-like abomination that takes its roots at the deepest ends of Lost Izalith. The source of all the demons roaming across Lordran. Reach the core, and you'll find a tiny, twisted creature; the remains of the Witch of Izalith. So much for the dramatic Eldritch Abomination. Its creation also gave way to all the demons you find across Lordran, as well as fusing two of the Witch of Izalith's daughters with demonic spiders down their waists. Painted World of Ariamis Bloated Undead Hollows with grotesquely bloated heads and bodies, which burst upon death and leave behind an extremely toxic cloud. They also unleash magical fireballs at range, and can spit out their toxins if necessary. They attack with fireballs (which actually deal magic damage rather than fire), and killing them with a fire-based attack prevents them from releasing their toxins. Crow Demons Half-Human Hybrid residents of the Painted World, resembling tall people with crow heads and wings. Though just like the Man-Serpents, they have bird heads and humanoid bodies. Many of them function like harpies, swooping down from their high nests to attack you with vicious pecks and wing strikes. They have a good deal of health, are fond of rushing into the vicinity quickly, and their wing and peck attacks do a surprising amount of damage that will quickly stack up. Phalanx A faintly familiar Miniboss comprising a cluster of deformed spear-wielding blobs gathered around in a giant phalanx formation. Only one is encountered in the game, guarding the final courtyard before the bridge to Crossbreed Priscilla. Xanthous King Jeremiah A legendary exile from unknown parts. Invades you in the Painted World of Ariamis. A corpse wearing his armor is found sitting near the exit of the Painted World. Originally just an enigmatic weirdo, Dark Souls III changed the definition of "Xanthous" to refer to the school of mages that study the lost spells of Oolacile. As the "Xanthous King", he therefore must be the leader of the entire order. Wields and drops the Notched Whip. Crossbreed Priscilla A half-dragon being residing within the Painted World of Ariamis. She was apparently condemned there by the Gods for her power of the "Lifehunt", which they feared could defeat them. Her old doll, found on a new corpse dropped into your former cell in the Undead Asylum, is required to enter the painting. Defeating her is completely optional, as she is docile when you enter the boss arena. She even points you towards the exit, wishing to be left alone. Miyazaki she was originally going to be much more important to the plot, but her role was ultimately replaced with the fire-keepers. Harmless, anyway. If you cut off her tail (or craft her signature scythe) the resulting weapon bears her Lifehunter ability and demonstrates that the Gods had every reason to be afraid. Priscilla is a half-dragon (the only one known in the setting) and, as such, is of giant size and has a dragon tail. While the exact extent of her dragon heritage is unknown (we don't even know whether her white robe is clothing or a natural body covering), she's at least visibly just a (very big) pretty girl with a tail, white hair, slit-pupilled eyes and tiny horns on her brow. There are a multitude of hints in Dark Souls III that she's the daughter of a dragon and one of Anor Londo's gods.